Flipwish
Flipwish is Marx's lake catsona. Appearance Flipwish is a black and white she-cat with yellow eyes. She has long, silky fur, with the fur around her neck and on her tail being especially fluffy. Her pelt is almost always kept immaculately groomed. She has a white patch on her back. Her nose and paw pads are black. She has a long, thin body and large ears, and is occasionally mistaken for being half-WindClan due to her build. Personality Flipwish's personality doesn't exactly scream warrior, to say the least. She's far more relaxed and self-indulgent than most would expect a Clan cat to be. Of course, she still contributes to the Clan- she just makes sure to make time for herself, too. She's not the type to hunt extra prey or practice battle moves in her free time, instead preferring to nap in the sun or take a casual walk by herself. If you ask Flipwish, it's just as important for a cat to take care of themselves as it is for them to help their Clan. She's polite and friendly to just about every other cat she's met. This extends even to those she doesn't actually like- she'd rather continue on like normal than admit she has a problem with someone. However, Flipwish finds it hard to have actual genuine friends. She's not particularly close to anyone outside of a few cats- to most of her clanmates, Flipwish is pleasant enough but also distant, and she has difficulty keeping in contact with others consistently. She isn't very talkative unless spoken to first, preferring to spend most of her time as a silent observer. She has a mischievous streak and likes to cause chaos, although not in serious ways- she'll do things like stir up an argument about which prey tastes the best or what the best spot in camp to sunbathe is, but she tries to avoid anything that could cause serious problems. She does not believe in the Warrior Code as strongly as many other Clan cats do, believing many parts of it are too restrictive or simply cause more problems than they try to prevent. There are certain parts of it she agrees with, of course, but as far as she's concerned, who cares if a RiverClan cat and a WindClan cat have kits, as long as something is sorted out to prevent a war? Why shouldn't a medicine cat be able to have a mate once they've trained an apprentice? If a clan cat would rather be a kittypet, why should they stay in their Clan when they clearly don't have their heart in it? She also doesn't get the negative view on non-Clan cats most of the Clans hold, finding it ridiculous and frustrating how many of her clanmates look down upon other cats just because they don't live by the exact same rules as the Clans. She believes StarClan exists, but she doesn't think they should meddle in the lives of living cats too much. She's not very open about any of this, although it's less because she's afraid to say it and more that she just doesn't talk about her thoughts on things often. Her relaxed approach to life and the few times she has expressed her views on the code have resulted in some cats- especially non-RiverClan warriors- viewing her as lazy and disloyal. Flipwish doesn't care, though. After all, it's not like some grumpy old ThunderClan warrior who cares too much about following ancient rules can do anything to her. She may not fit the image of a perfect warrior, but she hasn't done anything wrong, either. And besides, she knows she's right. History text Relationships Shellskip- Flipwish and Shellskip get along very well. Aside from looking similar, Flipwish and her mother also both share similar opinions on Clan life and the Warrior Code. Shellskip is one of the only cats that Flipwish can often be found relaxing and talking to consistently. Fenpath- Flipwish is close to her father, too, though she's not as similar to him as she is to Shellskip. Fenpath is more serious about most things, unlike his mate and daughter, and as such has less free time to spend with them. When he isn't busy, Flipwish is totally willing to spemd time with him too- it just doesn't happen as often. Aspencrash- Flipwish has never quite seen eye-to-eye with Aspencrash. She doesn't necessarily hate him, by any means, but even as his apprentice, their clashing personalities and viewpoints made it hard for them to get along past what was required for her to complete her training. The two never really formed a strong bond as a result, and even now, they're just distant but mostly polite to eachother when they interact at all. Trivia -The name Flipwish is the one the official website generated for me. -She's related to a kittypet (or former kittypet) somewhere down the line. The cat in question was an oriental shorthair, which is why Flipwish looks the way she does. -She's pretty good at finding pretty rocks and twoleg objects, as well as using these things to help decorate dens. -The white patch on her back is shaped liked a heart. Flip- and -wish are great actually.png|current ref Flipwish original art.png|old art Category:Characters Category:Catsonas Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cats Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress